A New League: The Female Superhero Alliance
by Hollijandro
Summary: When all of the male superheroes have vanished from this world, who will protect us now? POV from Wonder Woman


A/N Lemme know what you think! I hope to add more soon.

Thanks! :D

_LOG- October 13, 2023, 23:13 pm: It has become a time of darkness. Hush has taken over all of Gotham and Metropolis. Superman is dead. Batman is dead. All of the male superheroes are either missing or slain in Hush's attempt to enhance his testosterone levels and create the ultimate evil male super-being. Chaos has erupted everywhere and the fate of the other worlds is in jeopardy. The only hope humanity has for survival is the women of the Justice League. In our efforts to save our world and other Earths, I, myself, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Black Canary, Powergirl, Supergirl, Batwoman, and Batgirl have formed a new force called the Female Superhero Alliance. Our hope is to protect this world and others while finding out information regarding the disappearances and deaths of male superheroes. This all must be done in order to defeat Hush and his followers and reclaim the peace that once sanctioned this Earth. END LOG._

* * *

-TWO DAYS EARLIER-

"DIANA! WATCH OUT!"

I turned around sharply to see a falling bust of Hera coming towards me. I catch it, and set it back on its place by the mantle.

"Your handy work, Donna, I presume? You need to be more careful when you're practicing your fighting techniques. Otherwise, you'll demolish my whole house, sister," I say to Donna, who I unfortunately offered to help train.

"Diana, you know that I work well in a space surrounded by Hera's blessing. It's the only way I can really focus and concentrate."

"Well," I smirk, "You're not focusing enough if you almost knock down an image of Hera, herself. Why don't you go outside and practice in the yard for a while?"

Donna sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiine," she let out slowly.

_Teenagers. They think they know everything. _

Donna left, and I looked up at the Hera statue. It made me miss home. It made me miss the Amazons and mother. Even though I loved Batman and Superman like they were my brothers, this world seemed to be so male-centered. I missed the female dominance of war and battle, along with the leadership.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Oh, great. A Justice League call._

* * *

After tell Donna I had to run to Headquarters, I met with the Justice League.

"As many of you know, Hush escaped from Arkham last night," spoke Superman. "It seems that although Batman got him locked up last week, he managed to escape, killing a few guards and injuring countless."

"Ok, so why do we have to have a special meeting about a villain we can easily catch again?" snarled Black Canary.

"Because," Batman spoke as he rose from his chair, "Hush has begun to gather up an army of super-villains. Joker and Lex Luthor have already signed up to be a part of Hush's new idea. He's been doing it long before he was apprehended."

The room fell silent.

"Well? What is Hush's idea?" I asked.

"Hush," Batman uttered, "has devised a plan for an unstoppable and unbelievably powerful super-villain that could easily destroy mankind. We had Hawkman and Hawkgirl spy on Hush's lab last night. Right before…"

Batman stopped speaking. Everyone could tell what he was going to say next. Last night had been an awful loss for the JLA. Hawkman and Hawkgirl didn't deserve to be slaughtered like they had been that night by Hush and the Joker.

Superman stepped in a few moments later. "They were able to give us information on Hush's itinerary and blueprint of the plan. It seems that Hush has started to target the men of the Justice League and other male superheroes. He needs high male testosterone levels to create his ultimate weapon, and he thought it would be fitting to steal from us men. We must stop him from achieving his goal of world domination."

"Gee, this is serious," Flash remarked.

"We have come up with a way to infiltrate his lab and take him down," stated Batman. "All the male superheroes have been given a briefing of their assignment on the Watchtower Monitor Womb. All of the women, be careful. You are now assigned to protect and take down Hush before he destroys everything. He could take you down just as easily as us just so you don't get in the way."

"And what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

Everyone turned to look at me. I was pissed.

"Wonder Woman, it wasn't an insult. Just giving you the low-down of the mission," said Batman.

"I don't understand why the men are getting special treatment in this mission. They are being given specific instructions while the women here who are more than capable of helping are being treated like second-class citizens. What are we supposed to do? Just look pretty and go with the flow?" I couldn't contain myself. Batman had overstepped his boundaries, considering him blaming me for a mishap in a mission last week because I wasn't strong enough. "I just think," as I regained my composure, "that the females of this group should be given more information besides your remark that was equal to a pat on the back and a 'good luck.'

Everyone in the room was silent. They were either looking at me or Bruce to see which one would speak next and what would come out of our mouths. Zatanna and Supergirl both had their mouths gaping open in shock. It was so wide I'm pretty sure the entire Watchtower could fit in there.

"Well, Wonder Woman," Superman intercepted, "You have a point. That's why I'm sending a file of all the information to you. You are now in charge of all the women here on this operation."

I sat back in my chair, less tense. I had felt bad about going off on Batman and didn't want to seem like a prima donna. I was, however, relieved that my point was taken seriously.

"Thank you, Superman," I acknowledged.

_Can today get anymore crazier?_

* * *

"Donna! I need you to come here for a second!"

"What's the matter sis?" Donna came flying in. I knew she wasn't going to like this, but I needed to do so.

I looked at her. This was going to be hard, but I had to do it.

"…I need you to go home for a while."

Donna looked at me, startled.

"Why, Diana? Do you…not want me here anymore? Look, I promise I'll be more careful with my training around the house."

"No! Oh, Hera, no! It's just…There has been something that has come up. A mission. It's too dangerous for you to be here. I want you to go home, and be safe with mother." I couldn't look at her when I said it. Her face was filled with sadness and disappointment.

"Diana, I can't leave you here. Let me help, please?"

"You need to go. That's an order. I'm in charge of the women of this mission, and it's for the best. You're my sister, and I need you to be safe. I know you'll be with the Amazons."

"Diana…please. I don't want to leave. You can't make me leave…"

"THAT is an ORDER, Donna! You are only a teenager, and you don't know what's best for you. You don't think straight, and you're not ready for this kind of a battle, yet!"

I couldn't believe I had yelled at her like that. It had felt as if it was the only way to get her to understand that she needed to leave. I could tell that it had made her upset even more.

"…fine."

"Donna…I'm so…"

Before I could even apologize, Donna flew out of there faster than I could get the words out. Shit. I didn't mean for it to happen like that.

I grabbed my communicator and called Zatanna.

"Zee, I need you to come here. I got into a fight with Donna about her going home so she could be safe. I really need to talk with someone."

"Sure, hun. I'll be over in a second."

* * *

I could always count on Zee. She and I had instantly connected from the moment she joined the League. She reminded me of the Amazons on Themyscira. Zatanna was a strong, courageous, and independent woman, like the Amazons, and I deeply admired her for that.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it to find Zee there with a smug look on her face.

"Having some teenage drama, Diana?"

"You have no idea," I replied.

"So, tell me what happened."

I proceeded to tell her the story of Donna and how I felt about the whole situation. Zatanna just kept giving me these "looks." When that usually happens, it means that she's about to get all maternal and give me advice.

"Diana, you know that you have trouble with speaking to Donna when it comes to dangerous situations. It's just the teenager in her to rebel at whatever the cost. You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"I know," I admitted. "Donna is my sister, though. I couldn't bear to have something happen to her."

Zee smiled at me, raising an eyebrow. I knew that look. She was going to say something that would throw me off guard and make me forget why I was upset in the first place.

"And I, well, _we_ couldn't bear to lose you, too. That's why you shouldn't leave us to go to Themyscira and talk things out with her. She'll come to her senses soon enough."

I looked at her. "So _you_ couldn't bear to lose me? How so?"

Zee blushed for a moment, stuttering. "W-well…"

"For someone so pronounced in backwards incantations, you sure are quite the stutterer," I said, teasingly.

"Diana, that's not nice!" she remarked. "It's just…well...I…evol uoy."

"Fuck, Zee, you know I can't understand your backwards chants."

_BEEP *INCOMING CALL FROM: BATMAN* BEEP_

Zatanna let out a sigh. I couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief or if it was because Batman was butting into our girl talks, as usual.

"I better take this," I muttered.

"Makes sense. Maybe he's going to apologize."

I laughed out loud. "Bruce? Apologizing? Not even your magic would make him do _that_!"

* * *

"What do you want, Bruce?"

Meeting Bruce in his batcave lair was the last thing I wanted to do. Our argument during the JLA briefing earlier today had really made this meeting between us…awkward.

"We need to talk," Batman muttered.

"About…?"

"You know, Diana. Your behavior today was very childish. You've been very cold to me ever since I told you my feelings for you."

_Fuck. Not that. _

Bruce and I went on a mission about a month ago to take down a couple of drug smugglers. After we had succeeded, Bruce sent me flowers to congratulate on our success. He told me to meet him later for drinks. When I got there, it was made into some extravagant date, and I got felt really awkward. Bruce then proceeded to tell me that he was in love with me and couldn't hold it in any longer. I was just so shocked that I got up and left him there. I didn't know what to do. After that, it was _Bruce _that was cold to me every time we had an assignment together. He acted like a spoiled little rich kid that didn't get his way and so he was having a fit.

"Bruce, I'm just not into you. I love you, but like a brother."

"Why aren't you into me? You always were flirting with me and picked me to be on missions together. You made it pretty clear that you wanted to be with me."

"Oh, Hera," I sighed. "You're just…not my type. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way, but I'm not interested. I only picked you because we work well together and you're one of the strongest and most powerful superheroes we have in the JLA."

He just stood there, looking defeated.

"Just leave. Get out."

I looked at him, annoyed. I was fed up with his temper tantrums and him being mad at me for telling the truth and not leading him on further.

"Fine, Bruce. But, just letting you know, I might not ever speak to you again after this."

I then left, flying out of there and hoping that he wouldn't stop me.

He didn't.


End file.
